


Уходи (The Last Manipulation)

by Ronah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Slavery, unrequited (?) love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronah/pseuds/Ronah
Summary: «Боже мой, преврати меня в камень», — говорят ему лиловые глаза. // “Please god, make me a stone” her lilac eyes say to him.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas, Frelas, Solas/Female Trevelyan, Solas/Frederica Trevelyan, Solas/Inquisitor, Solas/Trevelyan, Солас/Фредерика Тревельян, Фрелас
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Уходи (The Last Manipulation)

**Author's Note:**

> Тень (The Shadow) = The Fade  
> The Deep Paths = The Deep Roads
> 
> Я объединила теорию, согласно которой Солас уничтожит Завесу ценой своей жизни, теорию о том, что ему подчиняется Источник Скорби, и канонный факт, что он боится умереть в одиночестве. Вышло ЭТО.

На глаза ниспадает темная пелена, и бой замолкает. Восемь тысяч прожитых лет вдруг предстают в совершенно другой перспективе. Нить веков в длину кажется бесконечной, но сбоку выглядит точкой, всего лишь точкой. Мельчайшей звездой, что вот-вот погаснет.

Солас знает, что это конец. Его сердце пронзает гнетущий, холодный страх, а затем эванурис чувствует тепло от прикосновения.

Это все, что он чувствует. Завеса пала, и мир кругом должен пасть следом за ней, и Солас, конечно же, этого уже не увидит... Он только догадывается, что сейчас происходит вокруг. Как угрожающе-низко гудит каменный свод под тяжестью свода небесного. Как тоннели Глубинных троп пожирают землю, пока не треснут их распахнутые пасти. Как демоны вырываются языками пламени в зыбкую, тускнеющую явь.

Но она, она еще здесь, почему она здесь, почему не боится так же, как он?

Соласа раздирают на части тепло и холод, однако их не стряхнуть с себя. Не шевельнуться. Лишь теперь он понимает, какая судьба постигла тех, кто перешел ему дорогу. Каково это — быть каменным изваянием.

И все-таки он не голем, не истукан, он лишь гордый и глупый эльф, доведший свое дело до конца. Он победил. Завесы больше нет, а через мгновение не станет и его.

Страх заползает в сердце так глубоко, что глаза обжигает. Солас смотрит, но не видит. Только чувствует.

Слышит дыхание.

Слышит собственный голос:

— ...Прочь.

Если она уйдет, у нее еще будет шанс все это пережить. Горстка эльфов из Арлатана сумела уцелеть вне Тени, а что до шемленов... Часть из них должна свыкнуться с царством снов. Эта шемленка постарается выжить... выжать каждый глоток воздуха из времени, что ей осталось.

Солас слышит ее дыхание. Прерывистое, похожее на всхлипы. Она все еще прикасается к нему; вот бы это не кончалось...

Она откажется от времени, от шанса? Она хочет умереть здесь, с ним?

— Прочь!.. Уходи! — от отчаяния голос Соласа звучит даже страшнее, чем от ярости и злобы.

Вместе с тем его страх, кажется, отступает. Он не один. Он не умрет один.

Фреда этого и добивается. Но она не должна делать это ради него. Он подарил новый мир своему народу, но не ей; почему она не сотрясается от гнева, почему не ненавидит...

Солас еще с полминуты впитывает ощущения: горячие пальцы на своей щеке, жжение под веками... затхлый запах Глубинный троп, рокот ломающихся стен, гул дрожащей земли... Он чувствует все больше с каждой секундой, что Фредерика до него дотрагивается. Трепетно, но уверенно. Со всей решимостью.

— Уходи, lethallan, — выдыхает Солас — и напоследок перед ним расступается темнота.

Мир на мгновение становится четким и осязаемым, точно все органы чувств пробудились в последний раз. Да так ярко, как никогда еще не бывало. Но все, что он хочет видеть, это лиловые глаза. Их — и светящуюся рабскую метку на высоком лбу, белом как мел.

Она все еще в его власти. Она — его. И она уйдет.

— Прошу, — добавляет Солас сквозь стиснутые до боли зубы, окончательно сминая ее волю.

«Боже мой, преврати меня в камень», — говорят ему лиловые глаза, прежде чем в них гаснет сопротивление.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — шепчет Солас, смыкая веки, — и не возвращайся.

И она говорит:

— Ar lath ma, vhenan...

И это звучит так неправильно, так робко, так сладко. Так испуганно, иссушающе. Так безвольно.

Отняв от лица Соласа единственную руку, Фредерика уходит — его покидает все, что он слышал и видел. И нет больше слова, сна и мысли, надежды и страха... Есть только тишина. И он один.


End file.
